


Crash Landing on You

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, CEO Lena Luthor, Eventual relationship, F/F, No Supergirl, Red Daughter is good, additional tags to be added later, kasnia, no beta we die like men, slowburn, snowbird is gay she just doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: CEO Lena Luthor winds up hurt in the middle of a snowy forest. Her only hope? A blonde Kasnian super soldier with a heart of gold.
Relationships: Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Crash Landing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Is this loosely based off the Korean Drama on Netflix with the same name? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> Is this going to be hella gay? Fuck yea it is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I wrote when I should've been sleeping. 💛

"Did you hear that?" The blonde Kasnian asked. 

"No. Focus on the task," commanded her officer. 

"It sounds like someone in trouble." The girl started to wander off. 

"Get back here!" Snapped the older man. The blonde returned immediately and followed his orders. 

After two hours of rigorous training, the commanding officer finally released the blonde. She took off through the woods to try and locate the person in need. Her super hearing allowed her to locate the source with ease. She sped through the woods, a gray blur between trees, until she found the person in trouble. 

She looked down at the woman. She had long, raven black hair and bright green eyes. Her fancy clothes were ripped and wrinkled and her heels were broken. She stared down at her, wondering where she came from. 

"Who are you?" The woman asked. 

The blonde noted the fear in her voice. She didn't know much English, but she could try. 

"Me. Help." The blonde pointed to herself, then the woman on the ground. 

She stepped closer. The woman tried to move away, but cried out in pain upon using her leg. 

"Shhh" the blonde gestured. She knelt down next to the woman and stared into her eyes. 

"Trust?" The blonde asked, pointing to herself. The woman nodded silently. The blonde scooped her up into her arms and sped through the forest. When she came upon the base, she slowed down and snuck into the back. She crept quietly down the halls until they were in her room. She placed the woman down gently on the barely padded bed before checking the door. 

She turned around and stated "Safe". 

The woman sat up on the bed, analyzing the blonde, before finally daring to speak. 

"Thank you." 

The blonde looked up at her and nodded. 

"I'm Lena." The woman pointed to herself, then gestured to the blonde. 

The blonde hesitated, as if not knowing her name, before answering with "Snowbird". 

Lena held back a chuckle at the obscure name. Snowbird just stared at her inquisitively. 

"You, hurt?" Snowbird stated. 

Lena nodded and pointed to her leg. She placed her hands together and then broke them apart, implying her leg was broken. 

"Me, help." Snowbird pointed to herself, then to Lena. "Stay." 

Snowbird left the room and quietly closed the door. She zoomed through the compound until she found the infirmary. She grabbed gauze, wooden rods, some water, and a few protein bars before taking off back to her room. She slipped through the door and set the stuff down on the bed. She handed Lena the water and food. 

"Eat." Snowbird gestured with her hands. 

"Thank you, again." 

Snowbird watched intently as Lena took the food and water. Lena opened the water bottle and Snowbird watched it trickle down her throat. She stared as Lena inhaled the protein bar. Snowbird knew she must've been hungry, but not even she liked those bars.

"You, like?" Snowbird asked. 

Lena nodded and Snowbird smiled wide. She clapped her hands quietly and bounced up and down on the bed. 

"Ow," Lena exclaimed. She reached down and held her leg. 

Snowbird immediately bowed her head in shame and started mumbling apologies in Kasnian. 

"It's okay," Lena whispered. 

Snowbird looked up at Lena and smiled. Lena put her hand on her shoulder and Snowbird placed her hand on top of it. It did not remain long, as Snowbird remembered the other stuff she grabbed. 

"Help." Snowbird gestured to Lena's leg and Lena nodded. 

"Shh," Snowbird reminded Lena. 

She ripped the torn pant leg and exposed Lena's sun starved right leg. She grabbed a piece of fabric and poured some of the water on it, before using it to clean Lena's injured leg. Snowbird wiped away the blood and dirt as best she could. Then, she placed the rods against Lena's leg. She guided Lena's hands to hold them in place as she wrapped it with gauze. When the roll of gauze was gone, Snowbird looked up at Lena and smiled. Lena smiled back, and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. 

"Snowbird!" Shouted a man from down the hall. 

Her eyes went wide and she gazed down at Lena in panic. She frantically looked around the room, before settling her eyes on the bed. She put her finger to her lips and then picked up Lena. She carefully placed her under the bed and draped the thin sheet over the edge, hiding the stowaway. 

"Open up!" The man shouted in Kasnian while pounding on the metal door.

Snowbird ran to the door and opened it. She bowed her head in submission as the officer marched in. 

"Just wanted to check on you after you ran off," the man announced. He glanced about the room before staring at Snowbird. "It seems you are alright. Get some sleep. We have early day tomorrow." 

The man left without another word. Snowbird sighed in relief and closed the door. She ran to the bed and lifted up the covers. She held out her hand and pulled Lena out before lifting her onto the bed. 

Snowbird mumbled something resembling a prayer in Kasnian. She looked up at Lena and smiled. 

"I." She pointed to herself.   
"Protect." She crossed her arms over her chest, resembling something like a hug.   
"You." She pointed to Lena. 

Lena nodded at the blonde and looked around the dull gray room. 

"Not a lot of stuff I see," Lena stated. Snowbird looked at her, confused. "Empty." Lena gestured to the room. Snowbird tilted her head and Lena dropped it. 

Snowbird trotted over to the bed before sitting down next to Lena. She looked up at her, and got lost in her olive green eyes. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She'd never felt that before, but she was slowly getting used to it. 

"We. Sleep." Snowbird gestured to the bed. 

Lena swallowed. "Together?" She squeaked out. 

Snowbird tilted her head, confused yet again. Lena sighed and scooted up against the wall. Snowbird turned out the light before sitting back down on the bed. She slid under the singular sheet and laid her head on the flat pillow. Lena laid down next to her and sighed. 

"Thank you, for everything. I know you probably won't understand this, but I greatly appreciate what you've done for me." 

Snowbird looked towards the woman in her bed and mumbled another phrase in Kasnian. Lena chuckled and turned onto her side. 

"Goodnight, Snowbird." 

Snowbird looked up at the metal ceiling and closed her eyes. 

"Goodnight, Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come! Stay tuned, and let me know what you think below. 💛


End file.
